The Three Gems of Sinnoh
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A Short Drabble about the Three Gems of Sinnoh and 50 Ways to describe Platinium's Relationship with the two of them.


**The Three Gems of Sinnoh**

**Written by: wrathie**

** ..**

**..  
**

**Original Concept by: Gamefreak and Nintendo**

**Manga Concept by: Hidenori Kusaka**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: A drabble, perhaps a one shot on the Three Gems of Sinnoh, in Platinum's view.**

* * *

..

..

**#1: Experience**

**From experience both Ruby and Sapphire knew that one day, the girl would have to make a decision. It's tough when the guys are so dense, counting Gold aside of course.**

**#2: Rain**

**In their adventure together it really never quite seem like it was raining… the silly double acts that they pull even while they are walking makes her feel like she is basking in the light of the warm spring sun.**

**#3: Adventure**

**It started from a simple expedition to the Top of Mt Coronet to prove herself worthy of the Berlitz Family, but it ended up being a journey to discover herself instead.**

**#4: Refinement**

**She prided herself to be a refined and intellectual person, but one person got her beat in refinement. The happy go lucky Dia, who never seems to get angry or frustrated, no matter the circumstances.**

**#5: Pride**

**Pride, something that she wishes to do away with after her experience with Dia and Pearl, it is the thing that made her unable to apologize to them for the things that she was embarrassed about.**

**#6: Training**

**After a long day of training, she loved nothing more than to lay back, relax while listening to the other two bicker about nothing in particular.**

**#7: Jokes**

**Their stand up comedy routine were… odd, but they still made her laugh nonetheless. Not because they were funny… but the warmth of their friendship and the thought that they are really enjoying themselves that made her unable to not smile.**

**#8: Missy**

**Dia knew he had to protect Platina or Missy and she felt that it was mutual, to risk hurting the happy-go-lucky boy would surely be a great sin.**

**#9: Fire**

**Even though she choose Piplup, a Water-type Pokemon, Pearl and Dia could not help but determine that behind the cool and calm exterior befitting of a tranquil lake, lies the controlled flame of a determined girl.**

**#10: Patience**

**It takes a lot of patience for her to control the confused and complex feelings inside her, but she thinks it is all worth it, lest she reveals the varied mix of emotions she felt for the two boys.**

**#11: Friends**

**They were her friends, perhaps her only real friends… the only people she would be willing to spend the great outdoors while holding her hands.**

**#12: Hands**

**No, she would not allow them to hold her hands… yet**

**#13: Knowledge**

**She thought she was well learnt, but the things she gained from the two boys are experiences that she will never learn from a book.**

**#14: Enticing**

**It is like they are testing her resolve, enticing her with such delicious treats after stating clearly that she is on a diet!**

**#15: Diet**

**'Diet? Why would Missy wish to Diet? You're already perfect.' Dia stated with a goofy smile while Pearl just coughed while looking away, nodding at his words.**

**#16: Resolve**

**It seems that with sufficient time, effort and determination, even her normally resolute resole can be dismissed as easily by Pearl if she had not stated it before.**

**#17: Promise**

**They promised to protect her… while she promised to cherish the two of them. She does not believe there is a difference between the two ideas… till it was too late.**

**#18: Seven**

**When she cried 'The Three Sevens of Victory!' Pearl was flabbergasted and speechless, but she was even more surprised when she walked the talk and proved herself worthy of winning the battle.**

**#19: Assurance**

**Many times in the journey she was inclined to give up, but one look at the two of them cheering her on by the sides gave her the assurance needed to strive on.**

**#20: Fate**

**Surely they were joined together by fate, the chances for her to meet the two boys through a misunderstanding like that is impossible even when the odds are being computed through a computer.**

**#21: Words**

**Though she believed herself to be an intellect, especially with words, she is lost when she is asked by the female Pokedex Owners what is her relationship with the two boys.**

**#22: Slow**

**Diamond might be slow, but it is the same trait that makes her appreciate him more. After all, a surprise is a dish served when one is not expecting it.**

**#23: Fast**

**Pearl is a quick and fast thinker, that is why she appreciates him being around, his quick wit and humor has cheered her up on many a gloomy day.**

**#24: Questions**

**One learns through asking, but she secretly admitted to herself that by asking questions, she would make them pay attention to her as well.**

**#25: Embarrassed**

**Admitting the truth can be embarrassing, but she would rather do that than to lose the two most precious people that she ever had to someone else's decision.**

**#27: Disappointment**

**She was disappointed when it was clear that they lied to her, but she was disappointed to that she was not frank with herself or brave enough to face the truth when it is placed in front of her.**

**#28: Challenges**

**There are many challenges, but the greatest challenge of all was for her to overcome the inner doubt in her heart… a fact made easier when the two of them were behind supporting her.**

**#29: Protect**

**More than a Pokemon move, she would never be able to fully understand what when through their mind when they vowed to protect her. Till the day it came for her to protect them instead.**

**#30: Determination**

**She was resolute in her thinking, stubborn till the end… but even she could not win an argument with Pearl, whose resolve shocked her when he made her swore of the slots for good.**

**#31: Jealousy**

**'…' Turning away in a huff as the pair were entertaining her fellow Pokedex Owner, she refused to admit to herself that she was feeling a little jealous at them entertaining the other girls.**

**#32: Attention**

**But as noted by Blue, she herself was the one whom the two boys lavished the most attention on.**

**#33: Picnic**

**'Here, I made this for you, Missy!' Smiling as she accepted the riceballs that Dia made, she agreed that a change of pace once in a while is alright after all.**

**#34: Schedule**

**'Good Job Missy, now what's next in your training schedule…' Panting heavily, the girl smiled weakly at him only to be surprised when he passed her and Empolean a Cold Drink. 'But before that, you should rest a little… you worked hard today, Missy.'**

**#35: Understood**

**She never realized how well she understood the two of them and their relationship together till Yellow quietly mentioned that she knew exactly what the two boys were thinking, causing her to blush red.**

**#36: Trust**

**The trust that they shared were mutual, even when it seemed like it was severed, it actually made it stronger.**

**#37: Nostalgic**

**The other Dex Owners, especially some of the more Senior ones did feel a little nostalgic when they are with the trio. After all, it has been a while since three different Pokedex Owners can bond together so well while on the same journey.**

**#38: Competition**

**When she stood on the stage once again in a new contest, she recalled the words that Dia told her and braved the crowd with a smile, searching for the two of them in the crowd to show them what she had learnt from them.**

**#39: End**

**She did not want it to End, even if they were from different worlds. The time they spent together in the mood precious of her memories, that is her truest feelings.**

**#40: Beginning**

**It is the beginning of a journey with or without the two of them. But she knew that she'd rather have the two of them by their side if she had a choice than a random stranger entrusted to protect her.**

**#41: Gym**

**She blushed when Pearl complimented her on her quick thinking in yet another Gm battle, and she hoped that she would praise her again when she defeated Candice with that 'Healing Wish'.**

**#42: Listen**

**Simply by sitting down and listening to them 'bicker' could she realized the phrase, 'Listening to one's heart' is actually possible. As she knew they were arguing not because they were mad. But because they were concerned for each other.**

**#43: Difference**

**When they said they will dedicate themselves to acting as her bodyguards, she believed there would be no difference. After all, she already felt safe and secure just by their sides.**

**#44: Strength**

**Sometimes, real strength comes from the seemingly weakest looking individual. She believed that when she saw Dia facing that impossibly strong man, Cyrus by himself.**

**#45: Bond**

**The bonds created while being together will never be shaken, not even by the darkest of nights or the time spent alone separated from each other. That all three of them can be sure when they set of on their different missions.**

**#46: Habit**

**Just as people are creature of habits, the three of them were unable to shake of the habit of being alone in their own little world even with the company of others, much to the chagrin of the other Dex Holders.**

**#47: Triangle**

**Their seniors remarked that there was a serious triangular relationship going on among the three of them, but they themselves would rather it never end. Lest it fragment the one thing they all hold precious.**

**#48: Secret**

**A secret amongst the two boys was that Missy was really a girl with no true road smarts, but secretly among each other they both admitted that it was one of her charms as well.**

**#49: Lies**

**All three of them have lied to each other at least once… that is the horrible truth. But it is the same lies that when admitted openly to each other, helped make the trio bond together even strongly than before.**

**#50: Knights**

**They were her knights, that is the unwavering truth that she declared that day. Even now, she wished never to relieve their title, wanting to keep them by her side.**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**..  
**

'Good Afternoon, Missy!'

Smiling as he greeted Platinium Berlitz, Diamond or Dia served up her afternoon tea while they stared out at the restored Lake Valor.

'Good morning, Diamond.'

Smiling as she took the cup form her, she wondered not for the first time how the boy could manage to prepare so many types of fine dining ware to serve her whenever she needed and she looked at him fondly with a smile.

Empolean beside her was not so impressed and only seemed appeased when he produced a straw from somewhere and helped her with her tea.

It was bliss, she had meant to spend the night at the Majestic Hotel Grand lake but had been persuaded by her two bodyguards to camp out instead.

Somehow they managed to take her through it… and after experiencing the sunrise on the like itself, she had admitted to herself that they were right.

It was a refreshing experience and one that brought her nearer to nature and back to the time one year ago when she was here before.

It was not the first time that they had been here and it brought a smile back on her face when she recalled that it was almost exactly like the last time.

SO… let her correct herself.

..

..

No, they were not her bodyguards. They were her friends and her 'Knights', Diamond and Pearl.

It seemed odd to many people, especially those in her circles that she would entrust her life to the two boys in front of her right now.

Pearl was strolling up towards her with a basket in her hand and a bag in the other. His Pokemon, an Infernape named Chimhiko was helping him by carrying yet another bag in his hands.

They were here to celebrate an anniversary of their first ever meeting back in Jublife City.

Despite her father and Sebastian's insistence for her to hold it in the Berlitz Manor, she had chosen this place instead as it was one of the most memorable places in their journey and close to one of the Pokemon that they had helped to save in disaster a year ago. And most importantly… they were away from any prying eyes.

..

..

She swallowed as she saw Pearl dropping the basket in front of him, it was filled with the food that Dia prepared while she had made the arrangements for them to be brought here via a private Helicopter.

Pearl on the other hand… was responsible for…

Tilting her head, she tried to recall when Pearl pulled out the mats for them to sit on with a sigh.

'Geez… I'd wish the two of you would wake up earlier… what if the ants got to the food?'

But he grinned after that remark when Diamond quipped without a beat.

..

..

_'Kind of putting the 'Ant' in 'Antiversary' right?'_

..

..

It needed some work, but my mouth twitched and I giggled a little while the two boys just looked at me proudly.

Pearl was as dependable as always, he is the one who organized the meeting and it was supposed to be a surprise when Dia spilled the beans to me by accident. I offered my assistance and all was history. I could not believe it was only a year since we met… too many things have happened between us.

..

..

'Shall we have a toast to mark and start the second year of our fated meeting?

I blushed a little while I politely asked the boys, who just nodded and passed me a glass. Pouring some of the sparkling drink that I had procured, I held it up to a toast with the other two boys who echoed after me.

'To Another Year!'

'And for more to come!'

The two boys finished their drinks in no time while their Pokemon wandered to join them as well. Though many of their other Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, the few that I were more familiar with and have spent time with were present outside.

..

..

Chahiko, Pearl's Chatot was resting peacefully ontop of Wig, Dia's Torterra along with Lax, his Munchlax.

Empolean was sitting and apparently quietly with Rapidash while Chimhiko simply watched over us with a playful grin that got bigger when Diamond tossed a piece of cake towards him.

It was going to be a peaceful day ahead indeed, a time to reforge our bonds after being away from each other for a while.

* * *

..

..

'Another… trip?'

Springing the question on them when we are setting off after spending an enjoyable time together, chatting about what we had done since we separated. Pearl and Diamond had became part-time comedians since the Incident. There was the saying that: Humor is the best Medicine and they were an instant hit with the crowd, some of them who recognized them as the Saviors of Sinnoh.

As for myself, I have spent a few weeks resting while helping Father and Professor Rowan with his research. The time spent in my journey was not without waste and I helped him further his research a great deal.

..

..

It was Pearl who looked surprised and I admitted that I felt a little disappointed that he let out an expression like that. I had hoped that at least one of my 'Knights' would volunteer to be with my side. Did I hope for Pearl to be the one?

As I reflected on my thoughts silently, Diamond just nodded and asked when will I set off.

'In a week or so, I will be glad if you could take some time off your schedule to accompany me up Mt. Coronet again…'

Another journey to the same place that I wished to visit a year ago and I looked at my two friends in front of me.

They have not changed but I fear that I am the one who had changed the most, asking such a selfish request to them without thinking about the implications for them.

..

..

'however, do not feel that you are obliged to join me… Father have once again hired some bodyguards to bring me up…'

Biting my lip while lowering my head, I could not help but tremble when I recall what happened to Paka and Uji, the two previous bodyguards who sacrificed themselves to save me… and the fact that I was embarrassed to ask them such a selfish favor once again…

Rather than strangers that I do not know… I'd rather have my two knights with me after all…

..

..

But it seems that I was being unrealistic as they said they have their commitments as well…

'I'm sorry… Missy and…'

Diamond was about to say something before we parted ways but Pearl cut in, taking over from the soft-hearted Pearl with a steel determination that I had envied him for.

'I'm sorry Missy… we have a prior arrangement with someone that is very important to the two of us….'

Scratching his head, even Pearl was unable to express his apologizes and I knew I was putting them both in a spot before I reached out and grasped his and Dia's hands with mine.

'No… I understand. And I am happy as well… I have asked something so unreasonable and yet expected the two of you to accept.'

I looked up to their shocked faces, Pearl was obviously upset that I was thinking this way and was trying to apologize and to explain. Diamond on the other hand was looking sadly and regretfully at me while I smiled bravely at the two of them.

I have to say this to the two of them.

'I am glad, as you still placed me in such importance in your heart… but I can't expect to be shielded by the two of you forever…'

'Missy, don't say that!'

'yeah…'

..

..

The two boys clenched their fists, suppressing strong emotions within them before replying with a forced smile on their faces.

'I remember… no, we remember. The day we vowed to protect you… and we intend to keep that vow, Missy.'

'yes… Missy… Pearl, perhaps we should…

'Shush…'

Putting his hand over Diamond's mouth while forcing him to kneel on one knee like they did that fateful day, I looked at them in confusion, putting my hands over my mouth in surprise and a little… embarrassed and touched at the same time at the dedication in their eyes.

'We will continue to do that, Missy… whether we are truly your bodyguards or someone else… whether we are here in person or even if we are not. Never doubt us, we will be there when you need us.'

'So please Missy… do not think that we have forsaken you. Even when we are not around… you can be sure that we will protect you from harm.'

Such strong resolutions from the two of them and I found myself fighting the urge to cry in front of the two boys when my ride arrived. Trying to ask them to join me again, close to pleading, I was instead urged into the vehicle by Sebastian much to my disappointment.

* * *

..

..

But on the day of my new journey, I was given a rude shock when I was given the exact same instructions I had received a year ago.

'Ah?'

Surely it is a mistake as I felt that Sebastian and Father was trampling over my precious memories… biting back the tears, I had rode to the place with Rapidash and to my utmost surprise, I saw… a familiar figure sitting there waiting for me.

..

..

'Ah, Missy~ He's late again… ahaha~'

Smiling as he offered a hand to me just as my other Knight rushed towards us, his hands filled with food as always.

'… You two…'

I smiled while crying tears of happiness, accepting Pearl's hand while the two boys apologized for lying to me.

… So… I am really going on a New Journey with my two knights, a thing that could not be better!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I actually prefer Shipping Pearl X Missy, but I can do both =P**


End file.
